The Sick Bella
by nweeks3
Summary: In the fourth incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1, Beca wakes up with a cold and is forced to miss a rehearsal with the Bellas so she can lie down and feel better.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: It may sound cliched where something goes wrong right before a performance. But I'll have a go at it this time. Enjoy.**

This story takes place during the events of the first movie.

CHAPTER 1:

One week before semi-finals, the Bellas have just started another day of rehearsal.

"Alright, Bellas; We have one week before the semi-finals." Aubrey said as Beca walked in looking pale. "You're late." She said to Beca.

"I know. I overslept this morning." Beca said.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good." Chloe asked concerned.

"I don't understand; I went to bed fine last night, but now...(sneezes)" Beca said.

"Gesundheit." Aubrey said.

"I've been sneezing all day and I don't why. (sneezes)" Beca said.

"It sounds like you may have gotten a cold overnight." Chloe said.

"Well, now that you mention it...(sneezes)" Beca said.

"Beca, if you're sick, why are you even here?" Aubrey asked.

"(sniffles) You said if we miss one rehearsal we'd be out of the group." Beca said.

"Did I say that?" Aubrey asked feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry if you took what I said the wrong way, but you can't perform if you're sick. Why don't you go back to your dorm and lie down." She said.

"Come on, I'll walk you back." Chloe said.

"And don't worry; I'll catch you up tomorrow." Aubrey said as Chloe & Beca leave.

30 minutes later, Beca & Chloe arrived back at Beca's dorm room.

"Alright, Beca, we're here. I'm gonna call your dad." Chloe said as she picked up her phone and proceeded to do so.

"Hello?" Beca's dad said answering his phone.

"Dr. Mitchell, it's Chloe. Your daughter is sick." Chloe said.

"She is? Well, what's wrong with her." Beca's dad asked.

"She woke up this morning with a cold." Chloe said.

"Oh, dear. Listen, I have another class to teach. But I'll come by her dorm to check on her afterwards." Beca's dad said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

"In the meantime, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get her some soup." Beca's dad suggested.

"Does she have a favorite kind?" Chloe asked.

"Chicken noodle." Beca's dad said.

"I'll get right on it." Chloe said as she hung up. "Alright, Beca. Your dad told me to get you some soup. So I'm gonna go get you some, and then I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." Beca said.

"Your dad will come up here later to check on you." Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chloe." Beca said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

1 hour later, Chloe returns with a cup of soup & a spoon.

"I'm back with your soup." Chloe said.

"Please tell me it's chicken noodle." Beca said.

"Well, it is your favorite." Chloe said as Beca sat up on her bed to eat the soup.

"You're the best." Beca said.

"Alright, eat your soup and then lie down. I'll stay here with you until your dad comes." Chloe said.

* * *

2 hours later, Beca's dad arrived. "Beca, I'm here." He said. "How is she feeling?"

"She's been napping for the last 2 hours." Chloe said.

"Alright, thanks for looking out for her. I'll take it from here." Beca's dad said.

"Okay. Feel better, Beca." Chloe said as she left the room.

"Beca, wake up." Beca's dad said as she did so. "You feeling any better?" He asked.

"(yawning) Hey, dad. Yeah; I think that soup really hit the spot." Beca said.

"I'll say. Looks like you ate it all right away." Beca's dad said. "Do you have any idea what got you so sick this morning?" He asked.

"Not really? I went to bed last night feeling fine, and then on my way to Bellas rehearsal I started sneezing a lot." Beca said.

"Well, maybe you caught something on the way over." Beca's dad thought.

"It's possible. Hey, I'm not really sneezing much now as I was earlier." Beca said.

"Well, that's a good sign; it means you're getting better." Beca's dad said.

"Yeah. Dad, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep. I missed rehearsal today and I'd rather not miss it again tomorrow." Beca said.

"Okay. Just call me if you need me." Beca's dad said.

"Will do." Beca said as father left the room.

* * *

The next day, Beca showed up at Bellas rehearsal feeling much better.

"Beca, you feeling better?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep. It's amazing what a 10 hour nap and a cup of soup can do." Beca said.

"I'll say. Come on, we got to get you caught up." Chloe said.

"Bring it on!" Beca said with confidence.

THE END!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The final scene was originally going to be Chapter 3. But I realized that what I had was too short for it's own chapter, so I added it to this chapter.


End file.
